The Halloween Party
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: While the Doctor is busy inside the TARDIS Martha finds romance with a mysterious man at her sister's Halloween Masquerade party. BBC owns Doctor Who I just enjoy the show. Hope you like the story!


"Last chance to change your mind, Doctor." Martha said."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, I'm not much for parties but you go."

She frowned; Martha really didn't want to go to her sister's Halloween Masquerade party by herself.

"Are you sure? It's not a regular costume party; you're just wearing a mask." She said.

He smiled. "Thanks but I'll pass besides I've got some repairs to do on the console."

Martha sighed. "Okay."

She checked her outfit one last time in the mirror.

She had decided to wear her black leather jacket, dark blue shirt and black jeans and a black pearl drop Victorian mask she'd borrowed from the TARDIS wardrobe.

She took one last longing look at the Doctor, who was already busy under the console.

Martha wanted to say bye but what was the point, he never noticed her anyway.

She arrived at the party and was greeted by her sister, Tish who was wearing a simple blue dress and a white raven mask.

"Hey, Martha you made it!" She said hugging her.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Martha grinned.

"What do you think of the night club I picked?" She asked.

She nodded. "Impressive." Martha replied glancing at the elegant orange and black decorations.

Tish smiled. "So where's the Doctor?" She asked.

Martha sighed. "He's at home, couldn't make it."

"Well, grab a drink and mingle, have some fun." She encouraged.

Martha nodded as she watched Tish greet more guests.

Not sure what to do she took a small cup of punch and wandered around the dark, smokey club as music blasted from the speakers.

Despite the crowd Martha felt lonely. "I wish the Doctor were here." She thought.

"But then what, he'd just talk about Rose or something scientific. Why do I even put up him?" She muttered.

Lost in her thoughts she accidentally bumped into another party guest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay, my fault." A male Scottish voice replied.

Glancing up Martha and was smitten by the man's gorgeous smile.

He was tall, thin and had messy dark brown hair; he was wearing blue jeans, navy blue sweater and a black leather jacket.

Despite a black Casanova mask covering the upper part of his face Martha noticed his striking brown eyes.

"His eyes are nicer than the Doctors'." She realized.

"I didn't spill anything on your lovely outfit?" The man asked.

Martha thought she'd melt.

"So unfair even his voice is sexy." She thought.

"Um, no I'm fine." She assured him.

Then she smiled. "I'm Martha by the way."

"Hello, I'm David." He said blushing.

"Are you a friend of Tish?" She asked.

"Sort of, actually I'm new in town and a friend of mine convinced me to come so here I am." David smiled.

"I kind of figured you were new here." Martha teased.

He blushed again. "Yeah I guess my Scottish accent is pretty obvious." David joked.

He was so different from the Doctor, it was almost refreshing. Martha thought.

"I like it, it's cute." She said.

He just smiled at her causing Martha to blush.

They ended up talking for a while and watched the couples heading to the lit dance floor.

As if reading her mind David asked. "I know we just met but would you like to dance?"

Martha nodded. "I'd like that."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

She could feel his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight as they slowly moved side to side.

Martha felt comfortable in David's arms, he felt so strong and safe, Martha rested her head on his shoulder.

"A lot of people here." David said.

"It's a bit crowded in here." Martha noticed.

"You want to go outside and talk?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Outside the night air was cool but nice, the music could still be heard playing from inside.

"So now what?" Martha said.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"What, here in the parking lot?" She replied.

"Why not?" He grinned.

"Okay." Martha smiled.

"Are you seeing anyone?" David asked.

She shook her head.

"Seriously, a pretty girl like you?" He said holding her tight.

She snickered. "Well there is someone I like but…" Martha started to say.

"But what?" He asked.

"He doesn't really notice me." She admitted softly.

"Sometimes people have a hard time expressing their feelings." He replied.

Martha lowered her head. "I think I know where his feelings are and it's not with me."

David tilted her chin up towards him. "Then he must be a fool, any man who doesn't notice someone like you is just a proper fool."

She smiled, no one had made Martha feel this special in a long time.

David kissed the top of her head before gently kissing her lips.

She was surprised at first but eventually caressed the back of his head and returned the kiss.

It was so tender and slow it sent shivers down her back.

After the kiss she gazed at his deep brown eyes, losing herself in the romantic moonlight and his embrace.

She couldn't see anyone else but him but she knew it was getting late and the Doctor probably was waiting.

"I wish I could stay here longer." She told him, stroking his chin.

"But you can't, right?" He said.

She started to explain but he stopped her.

David nodded. "I understand." He replied kissing her hand.

She watched him walk away when on an impulse Martha called out to him. "David?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

She ran to him and kissed him passionately before letting him go.

"Take care of yourself." Martha said.

"You, too." He smiled at her and slowly walked away.

Martha sighed and walked back to the TARDIS, still thinking about her wonderful mystery man.

Opening the door she saw the Doctor resting against the console.

"Ah, how was the party?" He smiled.

She nodded. "It was nice. I met a great guy tonight." Martha said hoping he'd be jealous.

"Brilliant, that's wonderful." He grinned.

She sighed with disappointment. "Yeah, wonderful."

"Did you get the TARDIS fixed?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep, just got done. Time we moved on, yeah?" He said starting the engine.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, I better put this mask back then I'm going to bed. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

The Doctor smiled. "No problem."

She walked past the console and looked back at the Doctor.

He was already jumping around the controls not even paying any attention to Martha.

"He'll never have feelings for me." She thought sadly wishing she stayed with David.

Martha was halfway down the hall when she noticed something on the floor, it look like a mask.

Looking closer at it she realized it was David's black Casanova mask.


End file.
